dansploitfandomcom-20200214-history
Dansploit
local ScreenGui = Instance.new("ScreenGui") # local Frame = Instance.new("Frame") # local Frame_2 = Instance.new("Frame") # local tool = Instance.new("TextBox") # local spam = Instance.new("TextButton") # local dupe = Instance.new("TextButton") # local take = Instance.new("TextButton") # local off = Instance.new("TextButton") # local cerberus = Instance.new("TextLabel") # local ps = Instance.new("TextLabel") # --Properties: # ScreenGui.Parent = game.Players.LocalPlayer:WaitForChild("PlayerGui") # # Frame.Parent = ScreenGui # Frame.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 1) # Frame.Position = UDim2.new(0.226475284, 0, 0.427325577, 0) # Frame.Size = UDim2.new(0, 264, 0, 140) # Frame.Active = true # Frame.Draggable = true # # Frame_2.Parent = Frame # Frame_2.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 1) # Frame_2.Position = UDim2.new(0, 0, 0.142857149, 0) # Frame_2.Size = UDim2.new(0, 264, 0, 100) # # tool.Name = "tool" # tool.Parent = Frame_2 # tool.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 1) # tool.Size = UDim2.new(0, 132, 0, 50) # tool.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # tool.Text = "Tên Vũ Khí" # tool.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # tool.TextSize = 14 # # spam.Name = "Spam" # spam.Parent = Frame_2 # spam.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 1) # spam.Position = UDim2.new(0.5, 0, 0, 0) # spam.Size = UDim2.new(0, 132, 0, 50) # spam.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # spam.Text = "Spam " # spam.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # spam.TextSize = 14 # spam.MouseButton1Click:connect(function() # _G.bee = true # while _G.bee do # wait() # for i,v in pairs(game.Players.LocalPlayer.Backpack:GetDescendants()) do # if string.find(v.Name,tool.Text) then # v.Parent = game.Players.LocalPlayer.Character # workspacegame.Players.LocalPlayer.Nametool.Text.ClickEvent:FireServer() # game.Players.LocalPlayer.Charactertool.Text.Parent = game.Players.LocalPlayer.Backpack # end # end # end # end) # # dupe.Name = "Dupe" # dupe.Parent = Frame_2 # dupe.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 1) # dupe.Position = UDim2.new(0, 0, 0.5, 0) # dupe.Size = UDim2.new(0, 88, 0, 50) # dupe.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # dupe.Text = "Dupe" # dupe.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # dupe.TextSize = 14 # dupe.MouseButton1Click:connect(function() # _G.dupe = true # while _G.dupe do # wait() # for i,v in pairs(game.Players.LocalPlayer.Backpack:GetChildren()) do # if v.Name tool.Text then # v.Parent = game.Players.LocalPlayer # end # end # end # end) # # take.Name = "take" # take.Parent = Frame_2 # take.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 1) # take.Position = UDim2.new(0.333333343, 0, 0.5, 0) # take.Size = UDim2.new(0, 88, 0, 50) # take.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # take.Text = "Lấy Vào" # take.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # take.TextSize = 14 # take.MouseButton1Click:connect(function() # _G.take = true # while _G.take do # wait() # for i,v in pairs(game.Players.LocalPlayer:GetChildren()) do # if v.Name tool.Text then # v.Parent = game.Players.LocalPlayer.Backpack # end # end # end # end) # # off.Name = "Tắt" # off.Parent = Frame_2 # off.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 1) # off.Position = UDim2.new(0.666666687, 0, 0.5, 0) # off.Size = UDim2.new(0, 88, 0, 50) # off.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # off.Text = "Tắt" # off.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # off.TextSize = 14 # off.MouseButton1Click:connect(function() # _G.bee = false # _G.dupe = false # _G.take = false # end) # # cerberus.Name = "Hack Dupe Bee Swarm" # cerberus.Parent = Frame # cerberus.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 1) # cerberus.Size = UDim2.new(0, 264, 0, 20) # cerberus.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # cerberus.Text = "Hack Dupe Bee Swarm" # cerberus.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # cerberus.TextSize = 14 # # ps.Name = "ps" # ps.Parent = Frame # ps.BackgroundColor3 = Color3.new(1, 1, 1) # ps.Position = UDim2.new(0, 0, 0.857142866, 0) # ps.Size = UDim2.new(0, 264, 0, 20) # ps.Font = Enum.Font.SourceSans # ps.Text = "Made By Nhật Roblox YT" # ps.TextColor3 = Color3.new(0, 0, 0) # ps.TextSize = 14 # -- Scripts:s